Uzumaki Naruto?
by Ninndya
Summary: Drama sebelas duabelas sinetron. Si Naruto -anak hilang ketemu Papa Namikaze yang tajir. Naruto murid baru! Cewek preman gak tau malu. Bikin salah paham. Gak pedulian. "Narurin." "Gue Naruto!" "Lo cewek sadis, gak tau malu, tukang bikin onar" "Tapi lo sukak gue!" Pair: SasuFemNaruto! Naruto cewek! Naruto wanita! NYEREPET YAOI! Bahas kasar! No EYD! Rated-M untuk bahasa!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

 **Warning: FEM!NARUTO, OOC. BENER-BENER OOC. Typo. BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN KASAR. JOROK. LO-GUE. LATAR CAMPUR-CAMPUR! LATAR GAK JELAS! POV!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Menma Pov**

"Siapa?"

Gue bengong sesaat waktu ngebuka pintu saat ngedenger bel yang diteken berkali-kali. Taik bener! Padahal di ruang depan ada beberapa orang, tapi gak ada satupun yang berniat ngebukain pintu.

Gue ngalihin perhatian ke-dua orang yang berdiri kece di depan pintu; yang satu pria tampan beriris safir tajem, dan yang satu lagi seorang wanita berambut merah disanggul rapi dengan helai-helai yang tampak memutih. Gue ngelirik mereka bergantian, gak mungkin kan kalau mereka sepasang suami-istri. Hell! Yang satu bertampang om-om beken dan yang satu lagi berpenampilan seperti wanita tua bermartabat. Kalah saing dong gue! Dan pula, penampilan dua orang ini super kece dengan stelan pakaian yang tampak mahal. Anjir! Gue ngerasa rendah di hadapan mereka.

Gue berdehem, meminta perhatian dua orang yang natap dalem rumah yang telah disewakan oleh pemiliknya dengan raut jijik kentara. Hahaha. Gimana gak jijik! Gue miringin badan nengok ke belakang, ngeliat dalem rumah yang tampak kacau. Bukan kacau dalam pemikiran orang normal! Tapi kacau karena ada beberpa penghuni rumah yang bercumbu dengan tidak tau malunya: cowok-cewek, cowok-cowok, dan spesies lainnya. Bangsat memang! Mereka bermesraan di saat gue ngejomlo –maksud gue di saat ada tamu!

Gue berdehem sekali lagi. "Cari siapa ya, Om?"

"Naruto Namikaze."

Anjirrrr! Dingin banget!

"Ha? Adanya Naruto Uzumaki, Om."

Apa gue salah bicara? Wajah om tampan ini berubah dingin, lalu kecewa, dan kembali lagi ke rautnya yang super dingin dalam waktu singkat, ngingetin gue sama seseorang yang gue kenal. "Om cari Naruto Uzumaki kan? Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya."

"Bisa tolong dipanggilkan."

Kali ini si wanita tua yang bicara. Oke! Kayaknya sangat gak sopan kalau gue panggil wanita tua. Dia memang sudah tua, tapi penampilannya bukan seperti wanita tua biasa, keliatan banget dua orang ini kastanya jauuuh di atas gue. Anjir! Tiba-tiba aja gue ngerasa sedih. "Ha?" Tadi wanita tua –maksud gue ibu ini bilang apa? 'Bisa tolong dipanggilkan' panggilkan Naruto maksudnya?!

"Nak? bisa panggilkan Naruto?"

Nadanya berubah mendesak dan gak sabaran. "I –iya. Bu, Om, mending ikut saya deh ke atas, ke kamarnya Naruto. Gimana?" gue liat dua orang ini saling tatap, lalu mengangguk setuju. Gue jalan cuekin manusia laknat yang pada bermesraan. Bangsat banget! Dasar gak tau malu! Gue jalan lewatin beberapa kamar, naik ke lantai dua, dan lewatin satu dua kamar, gue berbalik dan minta dua orang ini untuk nunggu di depan kamar berplat nomor 9, gue jalan lagi dan berhenti di depan kamar berplat nomor 13. Gedor gedor gedor sampai seorang cowok manis bermanik hitam kuaci ngebuka pintu dengan tampang gahar. "Apa?!" ketusnya.

"Panggilin gue Rin dong."

"Ha?! Kok gue sih! Ogah! Kalau ada perlu sama dia mending lo aja yang panggil sendiri!" gue tahan pintu kamar cowok manis ini sebelum dia ngebanting pintu. "Lo aja yang panggil gue gak beraniiiii!" serunya gemas sambil ngecoba tutup pintu dengan sekuat tenaga sampe wajahnya memerah. Gue ngakak ngeliatnya. "Noh, ada yang nyariin Narurin," gue mundur kasi akses buat nih cowok ngeliat orang yang nyariin Narurin. "Lo kan temennya, mending elo deh yang panggil."

Cowok manis ini natap gue dengan tampang bodoh, dia udah gak usaha lagi untuk nutupin gue pintu kamarnya. "Ha? Elo kan juga temennya, gimana sih!"

Gue nyeringai, walaupun ngomel gak jelas dengan kaki ngehentak dia tetep nyamperin dua orang tadi, ngomong kenalan basa basi.

Ohya, gue minta si Kiba –cowok manis tadi buat panggil Narurin –uh, Naruto karena gue sendiri ogah berurusan sama singa betina itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi Naruto orangnya sangat sangar dan sadis, gue sendiri pernah babak belur dihajar dia karena masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin. Bukannya gue takut atau nggak berani ngelawan Naruto, tapi gue yakin bakal kalah kalau berantem lagi sama dia.

Gue samperin Kiba yang ngetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan hati-hati, tampangnya lucu banget, wa-was, berani, tapi pengen kabur, mirip anjing yang baru diselametin dari dalem sungai berarus deres. Gue jadi kasian ngeliatnya. Gue bantu Kiba dengan cara ngegedor pintu kamar Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ma, lo jangan gedor gitu dong. Entar kalau Naruto marah gimana?! Gue gak tanggungjawab ya?!" gue nunduk natap Kiba yang masang wajah khawatir dan takut, kedua alisnya saling bertaut. "Iya. Gue yang tanggungjawab. Paling dia denger musik kenceng-kenceng. Liat noh dua orang. Elo gak kasian gitu liat mereka nunggu lama, kayaknya pengen banget ketemu Narurin."

Kiba nengok liatin dua orang yang nunggu dengan sabar, dia masang wajah gak enak lalu ngeketok lagi pintu kamar Naruto.

Gue narik napas, gedor lagi pintu kamar Naruto, gak sabaran. Sumpah ya orang satu ini emang brengsek banget! "Woiii Riiinnnn, lo buka gak kamar atau gue dobrak!"

Buk buk buk buk "Woiii bangsyaaaat bukaaaaaa!

.

.

.

 **Kiba Pov**

Gue ngedongak liat Menma yang kalap gedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto. Jujur aja gue takut! Takut banget kalau misalkan Naruto buka pintu terus ngamuk dan ngehajar Menma atau gue atau beberapa anak kos yang juga ngintip takut-takut. Ya jelas takut! Semua anak di kos ini tau banget bagaimana Naruto, orangnya super sadis dan gak segan-segan buat ngehajar orang yang ngusik dia. Eh, sebenernya gak gitu juga sih. Naruto orangnya baik, tapi yagitu kalau ada yang buat dia marah.

"Ma, udah dong jangan gitu," gue ngedongak, was-was. Mungkin aja Naruto sedang tidur atau mungkin aja Naruto gak ada di kamarnya, anak itu kan suka ngilang dan muncul tiba-tiba mirip jelangkung. "Menma! Udahan deh yok. Men –AWW MA SAKIT! BANGKE!" gue kaget, pungung gue sakit karena tiba-tiba aja kepental jatuh ke lantai ditambah tubuh Menma yang nindih badan gue. Gue singkirin Menma, ngeliat siapa yang udah bikin gue dan Menma kepental dan saling tiban kayak gini.

MAMPUS!

NAH KAN MAMPUS!

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, muter kunci sambil natap gue dan Menma dengan iris safirnya yang super dingin. Asem. Gue paling gak suka liat tatapannya yang kayak gini di balik maniknya yang indah. Bikin gue ngeri. Dan gimana gak mental! Naruto nendang Menma dengan kekuatan bantengnya sampai bisa bikin Menma terbang dan nimpa gue.

"Bangsat!" Menma noleh garang, mata meolot ngebentak orang yang nendang dia. Tampangnya pias. Sumpah gue pingin ngakak liat tampang Menma dari yang tadinya garang langsung pucet pasi begitu tau siapa yang udah dia bentak, tapi gue tahan karena gue juga dalam posisi yang sama seperti Menma.

"Siapa yang bangsat."

Naruto ngomong santai, sambil buka pintu kamarnya.

"Ha ha ha. Narurin." Menma ketawa gugup, garuk-garuk kepala yang gak gatel. "Siapa yang lo panggil Narurin, nama gue Naruto."

"Iya elo. Narurin lebih cocok buat lo, daripada toping ramen gitu."

Anjirrr. Menma tolol! Masih aja berani! Gue natap Naruto was-was, dia Cuma ngedengus, masuk ke kamar lalu tutup dan ngekunci pintu kamarnya.

Gue buru-buru bangun, jalan cepet ke depan kamarnya dan ketuk pintu hati-hati. Gue jadi lupa tujuan ngegedor kamar Naruto. Gue kasian sama dua orang yang nyariin Naruto, si ibu itu bilang kalau dia Nenek dan Papa Naruto yang nyariin tu anak selama belasan tahun dan baru tahu keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Sinteron banget!

Naruto ini orangnya misterius, walaupun udah kenal beberapa bulan dan sering kepoin dia, tetep aja gak banyak hal yang gue tau tentang dia. Selain dia yang punya suara merdu, suka jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat, dan kerja di salah satu cafe di pusat kota. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia itu nomaden, berpindah-pindah dari daerah satu ke daerah lainnya bareng Jiraiya –kakeknya yang meninggal waktu dia umur empatbelas tahun. Gue sama dia dateng ke rumah ini beberapa bulan lalu, karena rumah ini tempat yang paling murah di kota ini walaupun gue terpaksa tinggal di sini karena gue gak punya duit banyak buat nyewa tempat yang lebih layak. Beda lagi dengan Naruto, waktu gue nanyak kenapa dia sewa kamar di tempat ini, dia ngejawab: _ya gimana, gue udah gadein sayap gue di daerah sekitar sini buat beli makanan, ya terpaksa deh hahaha._

Ngaco banget!

Gue gak sengaja ketemu Naruto karena waktu itu kita ketuk pintu rumah ini bareng, waktu itu dia nyengir dan bilang mungkin kita jodoh karena bisa barengan gitu ketuk pintu. Saat itu gue anggep Naruto sebagai temen seperjuangan yang ramah dan baik, tapi semua berubah ketika pintu rumah ini dibuka oleh cowok gahar dengan banyak tindih, dia ngegodain gue dan Naruto, nyolek dagu, dan ngajak gue atau Naruto tidur bareng baru boleh nyewa salah satu kamar di sini atau pergi tapi harus tetep mau tidur sama cowok itu.

Gue takut! Jelas! Badan cowok itu gede banget, bikin badan gue gemeteran takut, tapi Naruto nyengir maju dan ngehajar cowok itu sampai babak belur, ngehajar dua orang tambahan temen cowok itu. Tentunya Naruto gak lolos! Pipinya bonyok, keningnya bocor, badannya memar dan lecet di beberapa tempat, tapi dia menang! Cowok-cowok itu udah gak kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya di sini, mungkin kapok karena keadaan mereka bener-bener parah sampai harus dibawa ambulans, dan sejak saat itu Naruto jadi terkenal dan ditakutin di tempat ini. Orang yang deket dan berani ngomong biasa sama dia Cuma gue dan Menma, karena gue tau Naruto gak seserem itu. Gue gak tau bagaimana Menma dan Naruto akrab, karena setau gue Menma gak nyewa kamar di sini dan dia punya rumah dan tinggal bareng saudara tirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Menma sering nyambang ke tempat ini bukan buat nyamperin Naruto, tapi buat ngegodain cowok-cewek yang menurut dia menarik di sini. Menma itu bi! Gue juga pernah digodain, tapi waktu Naruto tau, Menma ditonjok dan diancem. Sejak saat itu Menma gak pernah lagi gangguin gue, malah dia jadi temen baik yang belain gue kalau Naruto gak ada.

Gue jadi melamun!

Menma udah pergi karena belum mau masuk surga katanya. Tadi waktu gue sama Menma ketuk pintu kamar Naruto untuk yang kesekian kali, dia buka dan bilang bakal jadiin gue dan Menma mayat dalam waktu lima menit kalau kami masih gangguin dia. Jelas Naruto serius dan gue gak mau jadi mayat! Lalu Naruto tutup pintu dan dengerin musik kesukaannnya dengan volume luar biasa, pertanda dia gak mau diganggu.

Gue ngehela napas. Nyengir maaf ke dua orang yang natap pintu kamar Naruto dengan tampang nanar –yang masang tampang gitu Cuma si ibu sedangkan om tampan ini ngeliat pintu dengan wajah datar. Gue kasihan dan gak enak.

"Gak masalah, Nak," ibu itu senyum maklum. "Kapan Naruto bisa ditemui?"

Gue meringis, mau jawab gak tau, gue takut ibu ini kecewa. "Hahaha, saya kurang tahu, Bu. Naruto bisa seharian di kamarnya, kadang bisa juga gak pulang sampai berhari-hari," tuh kan! Ibu ini sedih. Si om tampan ngerangkul dan nenangin si ibu biar gak nangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Gue jadi gak enak! "Ng, gimana kalau Naruto ada di sini saya kabarin."

Ibu ini natap anaknya, lalu si om nyerahin kartu namanya dan minta gue untuk hubungin dia secepatnya kalau Naruto sedang gak kemana-kemana, gue ngangguk dan nganterin mereka sampai pintu depan.

Gue baca kartu nama yang ada di tangan gue: Minato Namikaze

Minato Namikaze?

Namikaze?

ANJIR! Pantes familiar! Gue kan sering banget liat wajahnya di tivi dan beberapa tempat! Orang gedong gitu. Gue geleng-geleng, gak nyangka punya temen keturunan ningrat. Oke. Gue mulai berlebihan dan norak. Gue balik lagi mau ke kamar, seketika ngernyit jijik begitu liat orang-orang mesum gak tau malu, walaupun udah beberapa bulan tinggal di sini tetep aja gue gak biasa. Gak akan pernah terbiasa!

.

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

Sepulang gue jalan bareng temen-temen yang baru gue kenal, gue terkejut dan perasaan mulai gak enak waktu ngeliat empat mobil hitam mewah mejeng rapi di depan persinggahan gue, dengan enam atau tujuh orang berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri anteng dan sikap waspada berjejer di deket pintu masuk dan berdiri di sisi mobil. Gue sempat mikir; orang tolol mana yang mau kampanye dengan busana serba hitam dan waktu malam hari seperti ini, seharusnya mereka berpakaian cerah ngejreng kalau mau menarik perhatian orang. Oh, mereka cukup menarik perhatian!

Gue berdiri gak jauh dari mereka, menimang apakah gue pergi atau masuk. Kalau pergi, gue udah sangat lelah karena beberapa hari ini keliling kota dan sangat butuh istirahat yang layak, dan kalau gue masuk, gue bisa membayangkan siapa orang yang bakal gue temuin nanti.

Gue narik napas, jalan santai menuju pintu. Salah satu dari orang berpakaian hitam nahan gue, tanya ini dan itu, setelah gue yakinin mereka gue diijinin masuk.

Gue ngangguk singakat waktu beberapa anak yang gue gak tau namanya nyapa gue. Jalan naikin tangga menuju kamar. Gue nahan napas, bukan karena Menma yang dengan beringasnya nendang pintu kamar dan kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulutnya yang sama kotor.

Gue coba rileks, jalan santai nyamperin mereka –lebih tepatnya menuju kamar gue. Gue liat lewat ekor mata, dua orang yang tadinya nyender langsung tegang begitu gue mucul di pengelihatan mereka dan berdiri di belakang Menma. Cuekin! Gue mundur lagi satu langkah, narik napas dalem, ambil ancang-ancang lalu nendang punggung Menma keras. Dia kepental dan nindih Kiba! Gue gak tahu kalau ada Kiba juga, tubuh imutnya ketindih badan Menma yang tinggi dan besar.

Kampret memang! Gegara Menma, Kiba jadi korban tendangan gue. Kiba yang imut dan baik yang selalu bisa bikin gue ketawa, gue jadi merasa bersalah. Awas Menma! Gue bakal tonjok dia nanti!

"Siapa yang bangsat."

Menma terkesiap begitu liat gue, garuk-garuk rambutnya yang hitem dan disemir merah tua di ujung-ujungnya. Gue tahan ketawa liat Menma yang kikuk gitu, ambil kunci dalem tas dan gue buka pintu kamar. Ngecoba bersikap santai.

"Siapa yang lo panggil Narurin, nama gue Naruto."

"Iya elo. Narurin lebih cocok buat lo, daripada toping ramen gitu."

Menma bangsat! Nama sendiri juga toping ramen gitu!

Menma memang gak pernah kapok berapa kalipun gue hajar dia, gue Cuma ngedengus, segera masuk kamar, ngelirik sekilas sebelum gue tutup dan kunci pintu kamar. Gue merosot, duduk nyandar di pintu. Kaki gue rasanya lemes banget. Walaupun sekilas, gue tau siapa pria tadi, karena dia ada di salah satu album yang mama kasi sebelum meninggal. Lagipula warna rambutnya bener-bener mirip seperti rambut gue. Gue gak akan bisa nyangkal kalau gue tau siapa dia. Dia Minato Namikaze. Papa gue!

Bangke! Akhirnya mereka nemuin gue –atau gue yang nemuin mereka?

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ada yang masih inget aku! Atau juga tidak. Hahaha. Pertama aku minta maaf karena ngilang dan muncul malah bawa cerita baru yang bahasanya amburadulamesuyu.

Sebenernya ini cerita pertama yang mau dipajang di Wattpad dengan karakter OC, tapi karena ada temen kampus yang sangat brengsek yang ngefollow, aku jadi mikir berkali-kali.

Daerahnya tetep pake daerah-daerah di Naruto –Konoha, Suna, jangan kaget sewaktu nemuin ada bakso, pecel lele, ramen, shusi, Om, Mas, -san, -sama, -sensei, bahkan angkot di dalem cerita.

.

 **Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

 **Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

 **Warning: FEM!NARUTO, OOC. Typo. BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN KASAR. LO-GUE. LATAR CAMPUR-CAMPUR! LATAR GAK JELAS! POV!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Setelah beberapa hari ngehindar, akhirnya gue mutusin buat kembali lagi ke persinggahan gue. Jalan menuju dapur, gue ngeliat si Kiba sedang masak ngebelakangin gue, dari baunya gue tau kalau Kiba sedang masak mi. Biasa anak rantauan, makannya gak jauh-jauh dari plastik –maksud gue makanan instan.

Gue ambil minum dalem lemari pendingin yang udah disediain, narik kursi, gue duduk ngetekuk kedua kaki gue. Kiba noleh, matanya yang besar melebar begitu ngeliat gue. "Pagi," sapanya.

Gue Cuma ngegumam. "Kapan lo balik?" Kiba nanyak, kepoin gue. Gue tau kalau Kiba kong-kalikong sama papa gue. Bodo ah. Dalam waktu dekat gue juga bakal pulang ke kediaman Namikaze. Pulang eh? Rasanya asing banget nyebut kata itu.

"Semalem."

"Serius?! Kok gue gak liat elo," Kiba ngambil dua piring, satu buat gue dan satunya lagi buat dia. Kiba nyendokin mi goreng ke dua piring yang dia ambil. "Segini cukup?" gue ngegeleng nyengir. "Anjir! Badan lo kecil makannya banyak gini."

"Tolol, badan lo juga kecil imut-imut gitu."

"Tinggian juga gue daripada elo," Kiba mulai nyuapin makanannya. Gue ngedengus. "Beda beberapa senti, dan untuk ukuran cowok yang udah kuliah lo itu termasuk pendek, boncel, kerdil, pendek, cebol. Menma malah jauh lebih tinggi dari elo," Kiba merenggut, tapi diem aja, karena apa yang gue bilang emang bener adanya. Gue mulai makan, nyantap mie goreng yang ditambahin macem-macem bumbu sama Kiba. Enak!

Kiba ini usianya 19 tahun, empat tahun lebih tua dari gue. Ouh, bentar lagi gue enam belas tahun, berati Cuma beda tiga tahun. Tingginya 164 –itu yang dia bilang ke gue waktu gue ngatain dia boncel untuk pertama kali. Badannya gak kurus dan gak gemuk, tapi pipinya agak berisi, kulitnya kuning langsat, rambutnya coklat lebat dan agak panjang dengan poni nyamping. Gue paling suka matanya, agak besar dan bulet, matanya jernih, irisnya kecil kayak iris anjing. Gue pernah ditimpuk karena bilang gitu ke dia.

Kiba orang yang polos dan baik banget, dia juga tekun dan pekerja keras, tipe orang yang gue kagumin. Begitu liat dia gue langsung jatuh hati, bukan cinta, dia cute dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Itu sebabnya gue ancem orang-orang di tempat ini untuk gak macem-macemin Kiba. Gue sangat menyayangkan dia terdampar di tempat gersang seperti ini. Hahaha.

"Naru," gue Cuma ngegumam, Kiba manggil gue ragu-ragu, seperti ada yang mau dibicarain tapi berat, gue lirik Kiba, makanan di mulut hampir nyembur, gue buru-buru ambil minum. Sumpah! Kiba ini ngegemesin banget! Dia gigit-gigit bibir, matanya yang besar lirik gue takut-takut, wajahnya agak memerah. Bagaimana bisa dia buat tampang seperti itu! Kalau gue cowok, udah gue terjang dia dari tadi!

Gue narik napas, letakin sendok, mi goreng gue udah habis. Gue makanannya emang kilat. "Apa?" gue yakin ini pasti tentang papa. "–ngomong aja, gue gak akan makan lo kok."

"Ini tentang Om Minato," gue ngangguk, nungguin Kiba selesain perkataannya. "–Om Minato itu Papa elo. Lo tau! Dia itu Minato Namikaze! Harusnya gue nyadar dari dulu karena rambut dan mata lo mirip banget kayak dia! Lo tau Nar! Dia donatur di kampus gue! Orang kaya yang-!"

Gue ngangguk, angkat tangan depan wajah Kiba biar dia gak ngomong sambil histeris kayak gitu. "Tenang Kib, gue denger kok," Kiba narik napas, lalu dihembusin perlahan. "Gue Cuma mau ngasi tau kalau dia itu Papa lo dan ibu-ibu itu Nenek lo! Dia Mito Senju! Pemilik Rumah Sakit itu! Loh kok tapi nama belakang elo Uzumaki. Gimana bisa?!"

Gue ngakak setelah Kiba selese bicara, raut wajahnya yang kebingungan kayak orang tolol lucu banget. "Masalah terakhir gue gak tau dan gak mau tau," Kiba melotot, gue bales dengan seringai. "–dan tentang Minato, gue tau dia Papa gue," kali ini Kiba ngegebrak meja, bola matanya hampir copot dari rongga saking lebar pelototannya. "Serius?! Lo tau dari mana?! Kapan?! Kok lo cuek gitu kalau tau!"

Gue muter bola mata, jengah, Kiba cerewet banget. "Kan barusan elo yang ngasi tau." –sori Kib, gue bohong.

Kiba kedip-kedip, dia nyengir lalu garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Ahahaha. Bener juga. Jadi, elo mau pulang?" Gue ngangguk, Kiba keliatan lega banget. Gue senyum, Kiba memang orang yang tulus.

"Kib, lo mau gak pindah ke apato?" Kiba ber'hah'. "Ya maulah, tapi gue gak punya duit."

"Lo tinggal di apato lama gue. Gue dan Jiraiya pernah tinggal di situ Cuma beberapa bulan sih, sebenernya gue dilarang pindah-pindah lagi sama tuh Orang Tua, tapi gue ogahan, lagian dia udah gak ada. Hahahha."

Kiba nyipitin mata. "Elo kok kurang ajar gitu. Kakek sendiri lo panggil Jiraiya." Gue ketawa. "Mirip nama hewan ya," Kiba lemparin gue garpu makannya yang dengan mudah gue hindarin. "Hormatin dikit kek, Nar." Gue ngedengus. "Lo gak tau gimana menderitanya hidup bareng dia, gue sengsara, hidup ngebabu! Yah, walaupun cukup menyenangkan," setelahnya gue ngangkat bahu gak peduli, males ngebahas orang yang udah tiada, ada rasa sesek di dada gue. "Gimana? Lo mau nggak?"

Kiba keliatan mikir, nimbang-nimbang, gue dengan sabar nungguin. Kiba wajib mau, kalau nolak, gue bakal ngegeret dia saat ini juga!

"Umm, gue mausih, tapi elonya, gua gak enak."

"Ahahaha. Sialan banget lo, kan gue yang minta, lagian gue kan bakal pulang ke rumah orang kaya itu, pasti rumahnya gedong dan nyaman."

"Orang kaya itu Papa lo, Nar." Gue nyeringai. "Lo mau kan? Gak! Lo harus mau." Kiba ngangguk malu-malu, wajahnya cerah banget. Gue seneng. "Lagian ya Kib, lo itu gak cocok tinggal di tempat kek gini. Sampah banget tau gak."

"Sampah ini juga tempat tinggal lo," Kiba ngerenggut gak suka. Dia memang gak pernah nyaman denger sutau penghinaan.

"Pukul berapa nih? lo kuliah kan hari ini?" Kiba bangkit, ambil tas di sampingnya. "Kapan lo pulang? Entar gue samperin ke kampus –biar gue yang cuci piring." Gue hentiin Kiba sebelum dia ngambil piring bekas makan gue dan dia.

"Jam satu." Kiba pamit, gue naik ke atas buat ngemas pakaian gue.

Sudah dua jam lebih gue nunggu dan Kiba gak nongol juga! Sebenernya gue yang begok atau Kiba? Kiba pulang kuliah pukul 1 dan gue nunggu sejak dua jam lalu, dan sekarang sudah pukul 1 lewat tiga belas menit. Jadi, siapa yang begok? Separuh pikiran gue ngatain Kiba lah yang begok dan sebagaian besar ngebegoin diri gue.

Anjir!

Gue udah mulai bosen dan enek nunggu depan gerbang fakultas tempat Kiba belajar. Gue juga rada risih karena beberapa orang gangguin dan ngegodain gue, malah ada gerombolan cewek yang bisik-bisik ngatain gue cabe. Kan tai! Gak nyadar diri! Riasan menor gitu, mirip emak-emak dengan rol rambut. Mau aja gue ngehajar mereka, bikin mereka jadi penghuni tetap Rumah Sakit, lumayan bisa nyumbang tiga empat orang ke kamar inap RS yang kosong, tapi gue urungin karena gue perempuan. Gak mungkin gue ngegebukin perempuan juga. Nggak jantan!

"No! lepas deh. Risih tau nggak lo peluk-peluk gini! Diliatin anak-anak noh!"

Gue tegakin badan begitu ngedenger suara Kiba yang volumenya gak bisa dibilang kecil, gue naekin sebelah alis begitu ngeliat Kiba dirangkul cewek, pipi cewek itu digesek-gesekin ke pipi Kiba yang lumayan bersisi. Kayaknya cewek itu gemes juga.

"Ino! Gue gak gitu! Lepasin!"

"Kib!" Kiba buru-buru ngelepasin diri dengan paksa begitu gue seruin namanya, dia lari ke arah gue, dan buru-buru ngerangkul pundak gue erat begitu cewek tadi berdiri depan gue dan Kiba sambil masang wajah sinis, natap gue sengit. "Siapa lo?!" cewek itu nunjuk gue kurangajar dengan jari lentiknya, kukunya dipolesin kuteks lucu warna-warni.

"Dia pacar gue!" cewek depan gue ini melotot gak percaya, lalu dia natap gue dari bawah ke atas lalu ke bawah lagi seperti ngenilai penampilan gue, terus dia balik natap Kiba dengan tampang kecewa.

Gue hampir ngakak sama jawaban Kiba, gak nyangka dia bakal berani ngakuin gue sebagai pacarnya. Tapi, gue liat cewek ini: dia sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Kiba, wajahnya cantik mirip barbie. Cantik banget! Rambutnya pirang pucat panjang dan lurus keliatan halus banget, bodynya oke banget mirip model majalah.

Masak iya Cewek Barbie ini naksir Kiba? Ck! Kiba memang hebat!

"Serius Ba?" suara cewek depan gue ini bergetar seperti nahan tangis, gue lirik Kiba, wajahnya melunak, kayaknya Kiba mulai kasian sama cewek ini. "Bukannya elo homoan sama Sai?"

Siapa tadi? Sai?

Wajah Kiba berubah lagi jadi garang, gue nahan ketawa. Anjir. Ternyata cewek dengan tampang cantik ini punya pikiran bejat. "Iya, gue pacarnya Kiba," gue rangkul pinggang Kiba, sebelah tangan gue pake untuk narik wajah Kiba dan kecup bibirnya, lalu natap lagi cewek depan gue ini yang terperangah dan gue masang senyum kelewat manis. Gue rasain tubuh Kiba menegang. Hahaha, Mampus lo Kib!

"Yuk, Kib." Gue tarik tangan Kiba menuju motor matic yang gue pinjem dari Menma. Ngestater motor dan berlalu ninggalin cewek yang mematung depan gerbang kampus. Tubuh gue keguncang ngakak kenceng di atas motor yang gue kendarain setelah agak jauh dari kampus. Kiba ngegeplak helm gue.

"Lo apaan sih Nar, lo tega ya nyurik ciuman pertama gue. Dan stop ngakak, kita di atas motor gue gak mau mati sekarang! Narutooo!"

Gue ngehela napas, nenangin diri, gue juga belum mau mati, apalagi matinya karena ngakak. Hell no!

"Tenang Kib, lo gak akan hamil karena gue cium kok." Kiba mukul lagi belakang helm gue. "Sekarang lo berani ya sama gue!"

"Gak kok Nar, maaf ya~"

Gue ngedengus sebagai jawaban. "Jadi serius itu ciuman pertama lo?" gue liat Kiba ngangguk dari kaca spion. "Hahaha, sori deh kalau gitu." "Nar, lo gak akan ketawa kalau bener-bener minta maaf." Gue nyengir. "Gue emang gak niat minta maaf, gue gak merasa bersalah sih. Gue juga gak masalah kalau misal elo minta pertanggungjawaban, dan nuntut gue untuk nikahin elo. Kali ini gue serius."

Gue saling tatap sama Kiba lewat kaca spion, Kiba ngedengus dan buang muka. "Gak masalah sih sama ciuman itu, soalnya yang cium gue itu elo, kalau orang lain gue bakal benci. Dan Nar, gue gak akan pernah mau menikah sama elo." Kiba berucap, ngasi tekenan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sekali lagi gue ngakak kenceng. "Gue lupa kalau elo gak suka betina. Hell! Gue perempuan bukan betina –dan kita sudah sampai~"

Gue dan Kiba turun dari motor, jalan menuju pintu kaca dan ngedorong tuh pintu. Gue suruh Kiba nunggu saat gue ngurus beberapa hal untuk ngambil kunci yang gue titipin. Gue samperin Kiba setelah ngambil kuci, kami jalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar gue berada.

"Serius ini buat gue?" Kiba neliti ruangan setelah pintu kebuka. Kamar ini terdiri dari dua ruangan yang gak terlalu besar. Ruangan pertama terdapat kamar mandi di deket pintu masuk dan dapur sederhana yang ngebentuk lorong kecil. Ruang kedua terdapat kasur ukuran sedang deket jendela dengan seprei putih tulang, di sebelahnya ada meja belajar dan lemari di sisi satunya.

"Nggak gratis," Kiba buru-buru jalan ke depan gue, natap gue memelas dengan matanya yang besar. "Kok gitu? Gue kan gak ada duit." "Gue gak bilang lo harus bayar dengan duit, bahkan tanpa Minato, gue cukup banyak duit, ditambah lagi dengan gue yang bentar lagi bakal pulang. Lo tau kan sebagaimana kekayaan gue nantinya."

Kiba terperangah, mungkin kaget dengan perkataan yang gue ucapin, gue juga gak begitu yakin dengan perkataan gue sendiri, tapi Kiba ngangguk aja sebagai jawaban. "Terus gue bayar pake apa dan kapan?"

"Gak sekarang dan gue belum tau apa yang bakal gue minta dari elo –tenang aja, gue nggak akan minta hal yang akan memberatkan elo, bahkan saat elo mapan nantinya," gue ngomong panjang lebar begitu liat raut Kiba yang berubah khawatir. "–dan lo tunggu aja di sini, barang-barang elo bentar lagi bakal dateng," kedua mata Kiba terbelalak lucu, dia lalu meluk leher gue kenceng, gue rasain pundak gue basah. Mungkin dia nangis. "Bangke, elo kok cowok cengeng banget," gue ngedengus denger penyangkalan Kiba yang bilang kalau itu air mata terharu, dia narik diri gak meluk leher gue lagi.

"Gue bener-bener berterimkasih Nar, gue jadi sedikit ngurangin beban suami Mbak Hana. Dan tempat ini lumayan deket dari kampus gue, cuma naik bus satu kali doang."

Kiba ini anak perantauan dan yang bayarin kuliah adalah suami mbaknya yang kerja sebagai pegawai biasa, sedangkan mbaknya buka toko di depan rumah.

Gue nyengir, dan jalan ke pintu depan masang sepatu. "Gue pergi, masih ada urusan," Kiba ngangguk, berterimakasih sekali lagi sambil dadah-dadah heboh.

Gue berdiri di sudut gang, tubuh bagian kanan gue senderin di dinding, tatapan mata gue jatuh pada rumah yang gue sebut persinggahan. Ya, selama ini gue selalu nyebut tempat tidur gue sebagai persinggahan. Hanya dua tempat yang gue sebut sebagai rumah. Pertama, tempat di mana gue dilahirin dan kedua, tempat yang selalu gue kunjungin disaat gue butuh pelukan seseorang.

Gue gak bisa nahan kekehan saat merhatiin Menma yang ngehadapin keluarga Namikaze. Mampus! Biar tahu rasa dia!

Gue tau siapa pria dewasa yang satu karena dia papa gue, tapi gue gak tau siapa pria dewasa yang satunya lagi yang berdiri di samping papa: rambutnya sama merahnya seperti rambut mama. Ah! Mungkin gue tau; bocah berambut merah dengan iris violet lembut dalam gendongan mama di salah satu foto yang tersimpen dalem album. Itupun kalau gue bisa liat matanya.

Rambut panjang yang gue iket ekor kuda terbang saat angin kenceng lewat. Padangan mata gue masih lurus ngadep rumah merhatiin Menma yang sedang ngomong sama salah satu dari dua orang itu.

Mampus lo Men! Hahaha. Gue bisa liat wajah Menma agak tegang ngadepin dua orang bertubuh tinggi yang berhadapan dengan dia.

Mata Menma terbelalak begitu pandangannya jatuh ke arah gue. Gue kasi dia senyum miring dan kedipan sebelah mata. Dua orang yang sedang bicara sama Menma noleh, mungkin karena Menma bengong gak nanggepin pembicaraan mereka. Sekarang gue bisa liat tampang pria dewasa yang satu lagi, dia lebih muda, usianya kirsaran 26-27 tahun, rambutnya merah dan irisnya violet, identik banget seperti milik mama.

Gue balik jalan masuk ke gang belakang gue, lalu buru-buru pergi karena gue yakin papa bakalan nyuruh orang-orangnya yang berdiri di belakang mereka buat nangkep gue. Hahahaha. Gue bakal bikin mereka kalang kabut dan kerepotan sebelum gue nurutin kemauan mereka. Biar jadi drama gitu!

 **Tbc.**

 **Terimakasih untuk:**

 **SNlop, LNaruSasu, anita indah, dfsds, guest, InmaGination.**

 **Terimakasi untuk yang mem-follow, mem-fav.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

 **Warning: FEM!NARUTO, OOC. BENER-BENER OOC. Typo. BAHASA GAK BAKU DAN KASAR. JOROK. LO-GUE. LATAR CAMPUR-CAMPUR! LATAR GAK JELAS! POV!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Menma**

Iblis betina! Muka rubah! Nenek lampir!

Narurin bener-bener setan sialan! Gue suka manggil dia Narurin karena dia bakalan kesel kalau gue panggil begitu. Hahaha. Padahal Narurin lebih cocok dibanding toping ramen, tapi ya gue sedang kesel banget sama tu cewek setan! Hari ini gue ada kuis Fisika dan dia dengan seenak udel nyuruh gue dateng ke tempatnya tanpa boleh dibantah, tujuan buat minjem motor gue dan nganterin si Kiba buat ngeliat apato barunya. Padahal bisa aja dia naek kendaraan umum tapi dia bilang ogah berdesekan. Alesan! Dia ngancem bakal ngehajar gue kalau gue nolak. Gue bisa apa?! Lagian kalau gue nolak bukan Cuma Naruto yang bakal ngehajar gue! Sori aja, gue gak mau kena damprat dua kali. Kuis Fisika bisa nyusul! Gue pengen nangis!

Rubah betina itu sebenernya gak buruk seperti Lampir yang gue katain tadi. Dia punya wajah menarik, orang-orang gak bakal cukup ngelirik dia satu atau dua kali. Cuma kecantikannya itu ketutup sama dirinya yang suka banget masang muka garang. Senyum aslinya enak diliat, Cuma Naruto lebih suka nyeringai, masang senyum ngejek, kadang senyumnya kelewat lebar kalau ada sesuatu hal yang bakal dia lakuin. Paling parah dia suka banget ngakak gak kenal tempat, bikin malu gue kalau dia maksa gue buat nemenin dia jalan.

Naruto punya tinggi badan 160cm –gue sendiri yang ukur tinggi badannya, dia agak gemuk –lebih cocok dibilang berisi dan montok, badannya sekel dan kenceng. Naruto punya kulit tan eksotis yang seksi. Rambutnya kuning keemasan panjang dan model rambutnya mirip mbak Shakira di lagunya yang berjudul _Can't Remember to Forget You_ di menit mbak Shakira ngegebukin drum. Btw, lagu itu sering gue pake joget-joget bareng Naruto kalau sedengnya kumat! Wajah Naruto agak oval dan pipinya sedikit tembem, jidatnya sempit, alisnya melengkung cantik, matanya agak lebar dan sedikit sayu dengan iris safir indah seperti gue, idungnya kecil dan sedikit mancung, bibirnya kissable banget! Seksi! Ditambah lagi tiga guratan halus di masing-masing pipinya, bikin pesonanya sulit ditepis.

Dan kenapa juga gue ngedeskripsiin keindahan Naruto! Huek. Gue pengen muntah!

Ini pasti gegara dia jadiin gue kambing congek! Kampret! Dan plis, gue gak tertarik dengan homo sapiens jenis betina yang garang macem Naruto, kalau pejantan cute macam Kiba baru gue suka. Oh, tapi gue gak naksir Kiba, gue cuma nganggep dia temen.

Gue berdecak saat ngedenger bel rumah bunyi terus menerus. Kebetulan Cuma gue yang ada di ruang depan, gue buka pintu dan tadaaa~ gue kedatengan tamu yang beberapa hari lalu dateng ke tempat macam gini. Dia papanya Naruto, dan laki dewasa di sebelahnya? –gue perhatiin dia sekilas. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit dari gue, mungkin sekitar 182cm, rambutnya merah, manik matanya violet, wajahnya tegas, dan dia sangat tampan.

Dan kampret! Gue topper, gak tertarik jadi karnivora, apalagi banting stir jadi booty. Gue juga gak yakin laki ini gay –bukan urusan gue! Dan gue bukan homo! Catet!

"Narurin-nya gak ada Om," gue mengkonfirmasi tanpa ditanya begitu ngebuka pintu. Gak mungin kan mereka nyariin gue! Apalagi nyariin banci binal di sebelah kamar Naruto.

"Narurin?"

Pria di sebelah papa Naruto nanyak, mukanya keliatan bingung, nadanya juga. "Maksud saya Naruto, Om." Gue nyengir maksa, pria itu ngangguk, ngulurin tangannya. "Saya Nagato Namikaze," gue sambut uluran tangannya. "Menma," sebelah alis Namikaze yang lebih muda keangkat, tampak gak puas dengan perkenalan gue. "Menma Shimura." Anjir! Gue benci nama gue! Dia ngangguk. "Kamu tahu kemana Naruto pergi?" gue Cuma geleng-geleng. Gue nolehin kepala ke arah papa Naruto waktu dia ngomong. "Dia tidak ada di kamarnya?" gue geleng lagi, buru-buru ngejawab waktu papa Naruto natap gue tajem. "Saya juga nungguin Narurin –eh, Naruto, Om," –karena motor gue di bawa dia. "Saya gak tau dia ke mana, saya nungguin dia karena mau kembaliin uang yang saya pinjem." Bangsyaaat, gue jadi bohong ngerendah gini. Pokoknya Naruto harus ngebayar kebaikan hati gue yang udah ngebantu dia!

"Kamu tahu kemana biasanya dia pergi?" gue geleng lagi, kali ini gue jujur. Walaupun udah kenal lumayan lama dan kadang dipaksa buat nemenin Naruto, gue gak tahu pasti ke mana dan tempat apa yang Naruto sering kunjungin. "Sumpah Om, saya bener-bener gak tau!" gue ngangkat kedua tangan begitu duo Namikaze natap gue sangsi dan tajem banget.

Lalu pandangan mata gue gak sengaja jatuh ke seberang jalan, di ujung gang depan rumah ini, Naruto nyender dengan santainya, kedua tangan dimasukin dalem jaket kulitnya. Bangke tuh betina! Gaya bener! Sedangkan di sini gue ngerasa tertekan dengan keberadaan keluarganya! Gue tambah gondok dan mata gue melotot begitu Naruto ngasih gue senyum miring dan kedipan mata. Brengsek! Hati gue tambah nyeri begitu Naruto melengang dengan santainya masuk dalem gang. Dia gak ke sini nyamperin keluarganya! Anak macam apa kamu Nar!

Gue cengo waktu Om? Atau Mas Nagato ketawa di saat wajah papanya terlihat seperti nahan emosi. "Itu adikku ya, Pa? Cantik mirip Mama," dia lalu nyengir ngeliatin deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Cengirannya mirip Naruto! "Aku balik ke kantor duluan ya, Pa. Bye."

Anjir. Kakak macam apa! Bukannya bantu sang papa buat ngejer adeknya, dia malah pamit santai buat balik ke kantor.

Papa Naruto nyusul anaknya setelah kasi perintah plus anceman ke bawahannya buat nangkep Naruto. Kalau sampek gak berhasil, mereka bakal dapet ganjaran.

Hahaha. Keluarga gila! Gue cukup berurusan dengan satu Namikaze. Gua gak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan Namikaze lainnya!

Dan gue kasian sama orang-orang yang diperintahin nangkep Naruto. Sampe singa ngelahirin badak pun, mereka gak akan mungkin bisa nangkep Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lo kok bangsat banget sih, Rin!"

"Naru. Menma goblok! Bukan Rin"

Gue ngelus samping kepala gue yang sakit digeplak Naruto. Saat ini kami –gue dan Naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman kota ngadep sungai yang mantulin cahaya lampu kota. Gue kasi Naruto jaket gue saat ngeliat dia ngegosok kedua lengannya. Dasar cewek blo'on! Tau udara malem dingin gini, dia malah nyantai aja pake kaos tipis.

"Trims." Naruto nyengir make jaket denim yang gue kasi. "Dan ini kunci motor lo, thanks ya," Naruto ngembaliin kunci motor gue dengan gantungan robot gundam. Norak ya? Hahaha. Bodo ah! gue suka sih.

"Lo sebenarnya mau pulang gak sih?" gue natap samping wajah Naruto yang khusyuk nerawang ujung sana, kedua tangannya dipake buat genggem gelas plastik kopi lattenya.

Naruto ngangkat bahu. Dia ngalihin pandangan ngeliat gue. "Mau dan nggak." Gue bingung dengan jawabannya. "Alasan?"

"Gue mau karena sebelum meningal, Jiraiya pesen supaya gue gak pergi dari kota ini selama satu atau dua tahun. Gue yakin, sebelum meninggal dia ngasi tau Papa tentang gue. Buktinya, begitu liat gue Papa langsung ngenalin gue." Gue ngangguk denger penjelasan Naruto. "Rin, Jiraiya itu kan Kakek elo, gak sopan lo!" Naruto mendesis karena gue noyor kepalanya. "Dia juga Kakek lo begok." Naruto ngegeplak kepala gue dengan tenaga monsternya. Sakit banget. "Tapi gue gak pernah ketemu dia sekalipun."

"Lo tau namanya dan pernah liat fotonya."

"Itu karena Danzo yang ngasi liat waktu gue pulang ke rumahnya"

"Danzo itu Ayah elo, begok."

"Danzo itu paman elo, Rin." Gue saling tatap dengan Naruto lalu ngakak bareng.

Gue dan Naruto ketawa kenceng ngetawain pembicaraan gak jelas kita. Mama Naruto dan ayah gue emang dua saudara kandung, dan Jiraiya? –gue gak tau pasti dia siapa, tapi kata ayah, Jiraiya itu kakek gue. Gue gak percaya!

Ayah gue sendiri ngehamilin ibu gue, mereka gak nikah, tapi ayah selalu ngirimin duit buat biaya hidup kami, setelah ibu gue meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, gue pindah ke rumah saudara tiri gue yang mana dia anak pertama dari ayah –sumpah gue lebih suka panggil dia Danzo. Bukan benci, tapi kata ayah itu aneh di lidah dan hati gue. Gue tinggal bersama dua saudara tiri lainnya, di mana mereka berdua juga saudara tiri! Sialan banget kan?!

Gue ngehela napas. Kalau inget keluarga, gue jadi kesel sendiri. Rasanya terlalu asing dan kosong. Gue gak pernah tahu rasanya punya keluarga seutuhnys, tapi gue bersyukur setelah pindah ke rumah saudara tiri gue, mereka berbagi kasih sayang dengan cara yang gak biasa.

Gue rasain kepala Naruto yang nyender di bahu gue, dan gue letain pipi gue di atas kepalanya. "Lalu alasan yang satu lagi?" gue lanjut nanyak, karena pembicaraan kami belum selesai.

"Umm, rasanya kalau gue ikut mereka, gue gak akan bisa pergi ke tempat yang gue inginin. Gue pengen keliling dunia seperti Mama, gue pengen liat hal yang sama seperti Mama." Gue rasain kepala Naruto ngegeleng pelan di bawah pipi gue. "–gue mau ngeliat hal yang belum pernah Mama liat, dan gue ngerasa hal itu gak akan terjadi kalau gue...pulang."

Gue ngehela napas. "Apa itu penting?" Naruto ngangkat kepalanya yang tadi nyender, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Menurut gue ya Rin, apa yang akan lo liat setelah pulang ke rumah Papa lo, itu adalah hal yang Mama lo gak pernah liat," Naruto natap gue dengan dahi berkerut-kerut, pertanda dia bener-bener gak ngerti sama ucapan gue. Gue ngusep wajah gue kasar. Setau gue Naruto itu pinter, tapi sekarang otaknya kok gak konek.

"Pertama lo harus pulang," gue ngacungin satu jari depan wajahnya. "Kedua, sudah saatnya lo hidup di tengah-tengah keluarga lo dan ngedapetin kasih sayang yang semestinya," Naruto duduk nyender di bangku, kakinya ditekuk nempel perut, kedua lengannya meluk kakinya, dan dagunya diletain di atas lututnya. Dia mikir keras.

"Lo harus sekolah Rin. Iya, gue tau lo pinter dan bisa belajar di manapun lo mau," gue nambahin waktu ngeliat Naruto mau nyela ucapan gue. "–tapi sekolah juga penting, lo harus bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Maksud gue, lo harus punya temen akrab. Bukan gue atau Kiba atau yang lain, tapi dengan cewek yang seumuran sama elo," bibir Naruto mangap-mangap karena gue gak ngijinin dia ngomong sedikit pun. Gue ngehela napas lagi, ikutan nyandar, ngedongak liat langit mendung.

"Sekarang lo pindah ke mana lagi? Siang tadi gue gak liat barang-barang lo di tempat lama," Naruto ngedengus, gak mau ngasi tau gue di mana dia tinggal sekarang. Tempat tinggal yang lama pun gue gak sengaja tau karena mantan gebetan gue juga tinggal di sana. Bukan Cuma gue. Gak ada satupun orang yang dia beritahu ke mana dia akan tinggal, ke mana dia pergi, dengan siapa dia bergaul.

Jujur aja, gue khawatir sama Naruto. Gue tau dia kuat dan bisa ngejaga diri, tapi gue gak suka kalau dia berada di tempat yang gak jelas seperti ini. Bagaimanapun dia juga harus dapet perlindungan, terlebih dia itu perempuan. "–dan nomor lo kenapa gak bisa dihubungin."

"Gue buang."

"Kartu lo?"

"Ponsel gue."

Gue mendecak. "Lo kebiasaan ya. Boros tau gak. Setiap lo pindah lo pasti bakal buang barang-barang yang bisa ngelacak lo," Naruto Cuma ketawa. "Serius deh Rin, lo musti pulang ke keluarga lo. Jiraiya udah meninggal, lo harus punya tempat untuk kembali. Lo seperti anak ayam yang ditinggal induknya."

"Gue emang anak ayam yang ditinggal induknya. Bedanya gue anak ayam berbulu emas yang dikejer-kejer angsa bertahta berlian."

Gue ngakak denger jawaban ngaconya.

"Lo mau ke mana?" gue nanyak begitu Naruto bangun dan nepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya. "AW! RIN. Anjir! Sakit tau gak! Lo nendang pake boots gitu!" gue ngegosok tulang kering gue saat Naruto nendang gue, tendangannya memang gak kenceng seperti dia ngehajar orang, tapi tetep aja sakit karena dia pake boots kickers gitu.

"Itu imbalan karena dari tadi lo gak nyebut nama gua dengan bener –dan gue mau bersenang-senang. Bye."

–imbalan tai kucing!

Gue natap punggung Naruto yang jalan menjauh, gabung dengan pejakan kaki lainnya. Gue ngehela napas, semoga aja Naruto berpikir dan berkeinginan untuk pulang ke kediaman keluarganya kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

Hampir satu bulan Naruto ngilang gak ada kabar setelah dia ngijinin gue tinggal di apato lamanya. Gue ngerasa marah dan kecewa. Pada diri gue dan juga Naruto. Gue sempat berpikir Naruto ngijinin gue nempatin apatonya bukan karena gue dan dia berteman, melainkan karena dia tau kalau gue dan keluarganya berhubungan, kerjasama biar Naruto bisa kembali lagi ke keluarga yang udah nyariin dia lama. Dan Naruto tau, gak suka hal itu, ngerencanain bikin gue pindah karena dia gak mau gue ikut campur sama urusan keluarganya.

Gue nyadar diri kalau gue orang luar, tapi bukannya gue dan dia berteman?! Atau Cuma gue yang beranggapan seperti itu?!

Gue pernah berniat buat pergi dari apatonya, tapi mas Nagato ngelarang gue, bahkan Menma yang gak sengaja –atau dia memang sengaja nyamperin gue ke tempat kerja paruh waktu gue, bilang kalau gue jangan pindah dari tempat itu karena Naruto yang minta saat tau gue ada niatan mau pindah ke tempat lain.

Saat itu gue Cuma cengok. Gak dapet gambaran darimana Naruto tau.

Gue tanya Menma di mana keberadaan Naruto, tapi dia juga gak tau, bahkan dia bersumpah gak tau mengenai apapun saat gue ngedesak dia. Menma juga bilang terakhir kali dia ketemu Naruto hampir satu bulan lalu –saat Menma minjemin jaketnya ke Naruto. Naruto ngehubungin Menma pake nomor baru, dan Menma bilang saat itu Naruto ngehubungin dia lewat Wartel.

Gue mijit pangkal hidung gue. Pusing. Kurang licik apalagi Naruto itu!

"–itu karena Naruto pengen liat keluarganya kalang kabut."

"Ha?"

Saat ini gue, Menma, dan mas Nagato –kakak Naruto sedang berada di kafe –tempat gue kerja paruh waktu. Menma dan mas Nagato nyamperin gue kira-kira pukul setengah tiga. Menma masih dengan seragam khas sekolahnya dan Mas Nagato dengan stelan jasnya yang rapi. Katanya dia dari kantor dan langsung ke sini karena Menma yang minta.

"Iya. Tadi waktu saya masih di sekolah, Naruto nelpon saya Mas. Dia bilang mau buat keluarganya repot dan kalang kabut dulu baru pulang."

"Sampai kapan?" Mas Nagato nyesap kopinya, dia nyenderin punggung di senderan kursi anyaman rotan, suaranya dalem dan tenang.

"Sampai keluarganya bener-bener kesusahan."

Mas Nagato berdecak, kayaknya dia jengkel, tapi air mukanya tetep terlihat tenang. "Pantes beberapa minggu lalu saya liat dia keliaran deket kantor. Saya juga liat dia nyebrang lampu merah di depan mobil saya."

Bibir gue berkedut, anatara nehen ketawa dan pengen nekuk karena kesel. Gue emang sering banget jadi korban keusilan Naruto, tapi gue gak nyangka dia bakal berani mainin keluarganya sampai seperti ini.

"Papa saya juga pernah liat Naruto jalan di trotoar waktu baru pulang dari perjalanan. Saat dicari, Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana," mas Nagato narik napas perlahan, dan dihembusin lagi, dia mijit pangkal hidungnya, mungkin lelah dengan kelakuan adik terkecilnya. "Bahkan istri saya juga, dia kurang yakin karena Cuma liat Naruto dari foto, tapi saya yakin kalau dia itu Naruto," mas Nagato ini udah nikah dan punya satu anak cewek yang baru berusia empat tahun. "–cuma nenek dan kakaknya yang belum pernah lihat penampakan Naruto." Mas Nagato terkekeh.

"Naruto punya kakak lagi?!" setelah lama diem akhirnya gue ngomong juga. Baru mengetahui kenyataan kalau Naruto punya satu saudara lagi. Mas Nagato ngangguk sekali. "Kelas dua SMA –kamu satu sekolah loh Menma sama dia," mas Nagato ngelirik Menma, bicara dengan cowok berwajah sangar tersebut. Menma angkat bahu cuek. "Saya baru kelas satu, Mas."

"Saya tidak bisa marah dengan Naruto karena bagaimana dia sekarang itu adalah kesalahan kami di masa lalu." Mas Nagato bicara hal yang gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembahasan sebelumnya, tapi gue dan Menma tetep ngedengerin.

Gue Cuma diem, gak tahu mau nyahut apa, gue gak tau pasti bagaimana sebenernya keluarga Namikaze selain mereka yang sedang nyari Naruto untuk mendapatkan hak asuh keluarga mereka yang udah lama menghilang. Gue juga sempet marah sama mereka saat ngedenger kalau mereka hampir nyerah untuk nyari keberadaan Naruto dan mamanya.

Enam tahun lalu mereka dapet kabar dari sahabat papa Naruto kalau mereka ketemu Naruto dan Kakeknya di kota seberang, di tempat kumuh. Saat itu keluarga Namikaze yang awalnya berdiam diri akhirnya mulai bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, tapi mereka selalu gagal nemuin Naruto.

Itu sebabnya Naruto dan kakeknya nomaden. Mungkin kakek Naruto tahu kalau keluarga Namikaze nyariin mereka lalu mutusin buat berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya.

Tapi kenapa?

"Kak~ pulang yok~"

Jus yang Menma minum nyembur ngenain wajah gue. Gue keselek kentang yang sedang gue kunyah dan Mas Nagato tersedak kopi yang sedang dia sesap.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Bajing!

Gue bener-bener gak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruto!

Di saat gue, Menma, dan Mas Nagato sedang seriusnya ngebicaraiin dia dan bingung dengan keberadaannya sekarang, dengan gak tahu diri Naruto muncul narik kursi rotan di seberang mas Nagato, dan numpuin dagunya pada punggung tangannya yang di kaitin. Naruto nanyak dengan nada biasa dan masang wajah polos seperti gak terjadi apapun!

Muncul tiba-tiba seperti jin-jin yang gue pernah tonton saat masih kecil! Gue keki! Kalau aja perempatan seperti di komik-komik bisa mucul, mungkin saat ini perempatan itu sudah muncul banyak di kepala dan wajah gue! Gue yakin mas Nagato dan Menma juga ngerasaain hal yang sama seperti apa yang gue rasain.

Pengen nyekek Naruto dan lelepin dia ke kali yang banyak lumutnya!

"Narutoooo/Naruriiinnnn!"

Gue dan Menma kompak neriakin namanya dan ngecekek Naruto lalu goyang-goyangin tubuhnya kenceng ke kiri dan kanan. Naruto ngebales dengan ngegeplak kepala gue dan Menma kenceng dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Pukulannya masih terasa sakit!

"Heh! Lo berdua sekarang berani ya sama gue!"

Naruto mendelik serem, gue dan Menma kicep.

"Hai, Kak~" kali ini Naruto nyapa kakaknya dan ngedipin mata genit.

Tadinya mas Nagato mangap-mangap kaget, tapi dia bisa nguasai diri, dan berdehem kalem. Mas Nagato ngangguk sebagai balesan atas sapaan Naruto, mungkin belum nemuin kata yang pas untuk ngegambarin situasi saat ini.

Ini terlalu mengejutkan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Gue nehen ketawa ngeliat reaksi Kiba, Menma, dan Kak Nagato saat gue muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka. Hahaha. Konyol banget! Terutama Kak Nagato. Gue emang belum paham bagaimana Kak Nagato, tapi selama ini gue selalu ngeliat Kak Nagato tenang dan kalem, gue rada gak nyangka bakal dapet wajah lucunya di saat kami saling bertatap muka untuk pertama kali dalam jarak deket seperti ini.

"Lo berdua juga," gue ngelirik Menma dan Kiba bergantian. "–kok bisa nyembur gitu? Kayak ngeliat setan tau gak." "Lo kan emang setan, Rin." Gue ngegeplak lagi kepala Menma. "Heh Sapi! Nama gue Naruto bukan Rin!" Menma ngegosok kepalanya, mendesis lalu buang muka, gak mau nanggepin gue lagi. Gue musatin perhatian kek Kak Nagato. "Gimana Kak, mau pulang sekarang?" Kak Nagato kelabakan, ngumpulin lagi kesadarannya, dia kedip-kedip waktu gue kasi senyum miring.

Kak Nagato narik napas, lalu dihembusin perlahan. "Naruto?" gue nyengir waktu Kak Nagato manggil nama gue, nunjukin gigi kelinci dan sebelah taring gue yang agak panjang. "Kamu tau apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?" gue ngangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa kamu tidak merasa bersalah?" gue ngakak, narik perhatian pengunjung lain, gue masa bodo, masih pengen ngetawain pertanyaan yang diajuin kakak gue. Tawa gue mereda setelah beberapa lama. "Huuh," gue ngehembusin napas sisa ketawa gue. "Kak, saya gak pernah ngerasa buat kesalahan atau apapun itu."

Kak Nagato natap tepat di mata gue, irisnya bener-bener mirip seperti punya mama, bahkan rambutnya juga. "Kamu tau, kelakuanmu ini bikin semua keluarga kerepotan," gue ketawa lagi. "Loh, Kak. Menma gak ngasi tau ya kalau saya emang mau bikin kalian repot. Malah ya, niatnya saya mau ngelakuin lebih dari ini, tapi gak jadi."

"Kenapa?" gue diem natap Kak Nagato datar, gak niat jawab pertanyaannya. Kak Nagato ngedengus, lalu dia terkekeh pelan. "Kamu tau, tingkahmu ini mirip Mama yang selalu berbuat sesukanya, bedanya kamu suka menghilang dan muncul lagi. Kalau Mama, menghilang dan tidak muncul sampai sekarang."

Gue angkat bahu gak peduli. "Seinget saya ya Kak, saya cuma ketemu Mama tiga atau empat kali –saat umur saya lima dan tujuh tahun. Setelahnya saya gak pernah lagi ketemu Mama," Kak Nagato ngedengus, masang senyum yang gue gak suka liat. "Mamamu memang seperti itu. Datang dan pergi sesuka hati, dan sekarang menghilang lagi."

Gue merenggut. "Ya jelas lah Kak. Mama kan udah meninggal waktu saya umur tujuh tahun, ya itu saat saya terakhir ketemu Mama," tubuh Kak Nagato membeku, wajahnya pucet. "Ups!" gue nutup mulut, pengen banget ngakak tapi gue ngerasain sakit. "–saya lupa kalau kalian gak tau Mama sudah meninggal." Gue ngelirik Kiba yang tubuhnya juga menegang, pandangannya nanar. Gue muter bola mata jengah, gak suka sama suasana seperti ini. Sedangkan Menma nyedot jusnya santai.

"Yaudah deh," gue berdiri ngedorong kursi. "Saya tunggu di luar ya Kak, jangan lama," gue jalan ninggalin mereka. Kak Nagato pasti terkejut denger kabar kalau Mama sudah meninggal. "Ohya," sebelum keluar gue balik lagi. "Mending Kakak tanya alesan Mama pergi, jangan masang senyum kayak tadi lagi untuk Mama." Gue ngingetin Kak Nagato, kesel rasanya kalau tau ada keluarga yang mikir buruk tentang Mama, walaupun gue cuma beberapa kali ketemu Mama, gue tau Mama bukan orang yang pantes diberi pemikirian buruk.

 **...**

 **Boruto Namikaze (Bolt)**

Sudut bibir gue berkedut nahan ketawa, tapi gue urungkan dan berpikir ribuan kali untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu kalau masih sayang uang saku. Ditambah lagi dengan atmosfer tegang yang gue rasain sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu. Hell! Gue juga masih sayang nyawa.

Gue geleng-geleng, kejadian ajaib apa yang terjadi di rumah ini sampe bisa bikin seluruh keluarga gue berkumpul. Semuanya! Kalau abang, Gue masih bisa maklumi karena abang memang selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga, walau itupun jarang. Tapi papa?!

Terlalu mengejutkan! Sangat!

Papa itu lebih cinta dokumen-dokumennya. Lebih memilih bersenggama dengan berkas dibanding harus berkumpul bersama keluarga. Bahkan saat pertunangan abang dan istrinya dulu, papa gak hadir karena lebih memilih bertemu dengan kolega, tapi sekarang papa ada di sini! Ikut berkumpul di ruangan ini bersama keluarga hanya karena kedatangan seorang cewek yang abang bawa sepulangnya dari kantor. Bahkan cewek ini gak munculin perubahan apapun pada wajahnya selain tampang datarnya, dan mata sayunya itu bikin dia terlihat sangat menyebalkan!

Pengennya gue lari ke ujung rumah, buka jendela lalu tereak kenceng –SEMUA INI PASTI BERCANDAAAAAAA!

Dan lagi! Gue gak akan pernah lupa siapa cewek ini. Bahkan setelah kejadian memalukan beberapa bulan lalu.

Ingetan gue kembali lagi ke kejadian saat gue dan ketiga temen gue mutusin buat ngehabisin waktu di sebuah kafe yang biasa gue kunjungi.

Gue inget waktu gue dateng, cewek ini sudah duduk di deket jendela, mesen makanan yang gue sendiri enek liatnya karena saking banyaknya, gue yakin kalau dia makan sendiri makanan itu karena gak ada tanda-tanda orang lain di sekitarnya. Gue dan ketiga temen gue duduk gak jauh dari tempat dia berada.

Beda gue dalam menilai cewek itu, beda lagi dengan temen gue yang mesumnya gak kira-kira. Namanya Suigetsu. "Bolt, liat deh cewek deket jendela itu. Bodynya bohay banget, kulitnya seksi kayak lelehan coklat yang siap dijilatin, apalagi bibirnya, mengundang untuk dicipokin." Gue langsung ngegeplak kepala Suigetsu, ditambah lagi waktu cewek itu noleh adep kita dengan pipi yang ditopang di tangannya. Wajahnya datar, natap gue dan temen-temen dengan matanya yang sayu, lalu dia nguap lebar gak tau malu, dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat ketunda.

Gue geleng-geleng. Mulai makan makanan yang gue pesen tadi. Dua cewek yang ngikut gue ke sini juga ngikutin makan makanan yang mereka pesen. Mereka Sarada dan Sakura. Kedua cewek ini adek kelas gue. Gue kenal mereka karena Sarada adiknya temen deket gue, sedangkan Sakura _partner in crime_ -nya Sarada, gue bilang gitu karena gue gak mau tau apa yang ada di pikiran dua cewek laknat ini.

Sarada dan Sakura bisik-bisik, makan sambil sesekali mata mereka ngelirik cewek yang duduk deket jendela, asik ngunyah sampe pipinya ngegembung.

Setelah beberapa saat, cewek itu bangun, makanannya sudah habis, tapi di kedua tangannya masih ada makan dan minuman: kiri creapes dan kanan gelas kopi –kalau gue gak salah. Cewek itu makan sambil jalan. Bener-bener gak sopan!

Saat itu kejadian yang bikin gue gak bisa lupa sama cewek ini terjadi!

Dia jalan santai ke pintu keluar. Gak tau apa yang dipikirinnya sampe bisa nabrak cewek yang gue tau sebagai temen satu sekolah –seinget gue namanya Tayuya. Minuman yang dibawa tumpah kena seragam temen satu sekolah gue, bahu Tayuya kotor kena krim dari makanan cewek bermata sayu itu.

Cewek bermata sayu itu didorong sampe kejengkang jatuh. Dia bangun dan agak nunduk, dari gesturnya gue tau kalau dia sedang minta maaf, tapi Tayuya gak terima, temen-temen di belakangnya juga ikutan, nunjuk-nunjuk cewek bermata sayu itu. Mungkin karena terpengaruh temen-temennya, Tayuya ngegampar pipi cewek itu. Kenceng! Bahkan gue yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka juga denger.

Gue pikir bakal ada kejadian saling jambak dan sumpah serapah layaknya perkelahian antar cewek pada umumnya, tapi yang gak gue sangka cewek bermata sayu itu megang kerah seragam temen gue dengan kedua tangannya lalu ditarik gitu aja. Di tarik! Kenceng! Sampe kancing-kancing seragam temen sekolah gue kelepas, sebagaian berhamburan. Gue bahkan tau bra yang digunain cewek itu. Warna pink dan ada renda-rendanya!

Sebelum pergi, cewek bermata sayu itu cium pipi temen gue, lalu dia ngelenggang gitu aja dengan santai, ngedorong pintu kaca, dan tawanya menggelegar setelah dia berada di luar kafe. Kafe itu berubah sunyi, bahkan suara nafas pun gak kedenger. Beruntung salah satu temen cewek itu bawa jaket dan segera nutupin tubuh depannya yang terlihat. Mereka lalu pergi, gak jadi makan di kafe ini.

Dan sekarang cewek bermata sayu itu ada di sini! Duduk tepat di sofa seberang gue. Dan –tadi abang gue bilang apa?

"–dia Naruto, adik kita."

Gue kelabakan saat nyadar cewek itu nyengir ngeliat gue yang gak lepasin pandangan dari dia sejak beberapa menit. "Adikku dan adiknya Abang? –adik kita?" Abang gue ngangguk, senyum gak lepas dari wajahnya. "Kok bisa?" gue masih belum percaya dengan kabar yang gue dapetin secara mendadak.

"Ya bisa. Emang Abang gak pernah kasi tau kamu, gitu?" gue diem. Pernah. Malah sering, setiap ada kesempatan, abang dan nenek, bahkan mbak Konan –istri abang selalu cerita mengenai anak terakhir dari papa gue. "Lalu...Mama?" senyum abang gue hilang, matanya ngelirik cewek bermata sayu itu, tapi cewek itu diem aja, malah dengan santainya dia ambil toples kaca, dan makan kue kering yang tersedia. Abang gue ngehela napas. Bibirnya kebuka dan ketutup, seperti mau ngungkapin sesuatu tapi berat. Wajahnya yang biasa nyantai juga keliatan agak kalut. Perasaan gue jadi gak enak!

"Mama udah meningal."

Gue bingung musti kaget dengan kabar yang gue dapet atau takjub dengan bagaimana santainya cewek –yang kata abang dia adik gue, menyampaikan berita dengan badan nyandar, kaki menyilang dan toples kue di atas pahasnya, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Seketika jadi hening. Gue merhatiin orang diruangan ini satu persatu; mbak Konan coba nenangin nenek yang keliatan terpukul banget, abang gue diem tapi pandangannya kayak nerawang gitu. Papa? Gue gak tau apa yang dipikirkannya karena papa cuma diem dengan mata kosong, mungkin sama terpukulnya seperti nenek tapi gak ditunjukin. Yang paling aneh Saara –anak abang gue, dia nempel manja ke cewek itu sambil maenin rambut kuning keemasan cewek itu, digulung-gulung ke lengannya, sedangkan cewek itu keliatan gak peduli, lebih milih nyibukin diri dengan kuenya.

Gue?

Hahaha. Gue gak tau musti bereaksi seperti apa, karena gue sendiri gak pernah ketemu mama. Gue cuma pernah liat mama di album foto yang disimpen abang.

Perasaan gue jelas kecewa dan sedikit sedih. Gue kecewa karena gak akan pernah bisa ketemu mama lagi, sedikit sedih karena gak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya punya mama, gue gak tau sosok mama itu seperti apa. Gue gak sampai terpukul dan menyesali semua ini karena selama tujuh belas tahun gue hidup, gue selalu dilimpahkan kasih sayang dan perhatian oleh abang dan nenek. Ditambah lagi saat abang menikah, bertambah pula orang yang merhatiin gue.

"Loh kok pada diem? Mama kan udah meninggal ya direlain dong. Kita-kita juga bakal mati kok nyusul Mama, jadi tenang aja."

Anjir! Semua orang natap cew –adik gue. Semua orang diem, mungkin bingung bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan sederhana yang adik gue ungkapin. Gue juga terperangah ngedengernya.

Adik gue bangun, jalan menuju tasnya, ngubek-ngubek dalem tasnya nyari sesuatu, dia balik lagi dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Dia letain benda yang di ambilnya tadi di atas meja.

Kepingan? Itu kaset kan?

"Itu gu –saya dikasi Jiraiya. Saya sudah liat isinya. Kalian bisa liat sendiri."

Nenek gue ngangguk, dia nunjukin senyum sedih. "Naruto," panggilnya, semua orang musatin perhatianya ke nenek gue. "Kamu mau menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

Adik gue –Naruto, keliatan males banget cerita, tapi dia tetep ngasi tau bagaimana kehidupannya dengan singkat. Sebelum cerita, dia ngomong gak akan cerita semua kisah hidupnya karena dia gak suka cerita, dia juga minta biar semua orang gak nyela ataupun ngajuin pertanyaan.

Dari ceritanya, gue tau Naruto besar di kota gersang yang jauh dari tempat ini, di tempat kumuh, dia mulai berpindah-pindah bersama kakeknya –yang selalu dipanggil Jiraiya –saat umur 10 tahun. Naruto lulus SD saat dia umur 10 tahun –gue gak tau bagaimana bisa, mungkin dia lompat kelas. Dia gak SMP, tapi akan ada teman-teman Jiraiya yang ngajarin dia belajar sekali waktu, selebihnya Naruto akan belajar sendiri di perpustakaan kota yang dia dan kakeknya singgahi, kadang Naruto minta orang-orang di sana untuk ngejelasin hal yang dia gak ngerti dari buku yang dibacanya. Naruto juga bilang kalau Jiraiya sangat keras dan disiplin dalam mendidik.

"–dan akhirnya saya pindah ke kota ini. Jiraiya minta saya agar gak pindah kota lagi sampai akhirnya saya bertemu kalian dan duduk di sini."

Gue merasa gak puas dengan ceritanya, gue yakin semua yang berada di sini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat abang gue mau bicara "–saya gak nerima pertanyaan dan pengulangan cerita. Titik. Kalaupun kalian maksa, saya gak akan buka mulut," abang gue kicep. Ahahaha. Ngeliatan abang seperti itu sangat menyenangkan. "Makam Mama ada di kota ini bersebelahan dengan makam Jiraiya –dan makam Hasirama –maksud saya Kakek –suami Nenek, kalian bisa nyekar kalau mau." Gue ngelirik nenek, dia senyum, mungkin perasaannya sudah membaik.

Naruto. Dia adik gue yang ngilang bareng mama selama belasan tahun. Namanya aneh sama seperti kelakuannya. Naruto punya wajah yang rupawan, dia mewarisi iris mata papa, sama seperti gue, bedanya iris Naruto terlihat lebih gelap dan kelam jika dibandingin iris gue yang lebih cerah.

Mengenai mama, setiap gue nanyak ke nenek atau abang –karena mustahil gue nanyak hal itu ke papa. Abang ataupun nenek selalu jawab mama pergi ke tempat jauh dan suatu saat pasti akan kembali pada kami.

Mama memang kembali, tapi gak akan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kita.

 **...**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

"Tujuan kalian nyari dan minta saya tinggal di sini apa?"

Gue nanyak setelah beberapa lama keheningan yang terjadi. Jujur aja, gue pengen tau. Kalau mereka ngejawab, karena gue adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka, gue bersumpah bakal pergi saat itu juga dan gak akan pernah lagi kembali ke tempat ini, bahkan gue akan mulai ngerencanain mimpi gue untuk keliling dunia.

Saat ini hanya ada gue dan Kak Nagato, sedangkan yang lain diperintahkan papa buat kembali ke ruangan mereka masing-masing. Gue sedikit heran saat papa pergi tanpa ngomong apapun, gue pikir papa yang akan bicara dengan gue.

Kali ini gue bakal biarin, tapi liat aja setelahnya. Hahahaha!

"Karena kamu sudah terlalu lama menghilang," Kak Nagato ngejawab pertanyaan gue dengan lugas. "Kami ingin agar kamu menjalani kehidupan normal seperti remaja pada umumnya," gue naekin sebelah alis pirang gue, minta Kak Nagato ngejelasin maksud perkataannya. "–kami mendapat kabar jika kamu terlalu bebas dalam menjalani hidup. Kamu selalu berbuat sesukamu, kamu berkelahi, berpergian sesuka hati tanpa ada larangan –oke, Kakak tau kalau Jiraiya mendidik kamu dengan baik, tapi itu tidak sesuai dengan harapan kami –dan pastinya juga Mama." Gue nyeringai, ngerti maksud dari perkatan Kak Nagato dan juga menyetujui hal itu.

"Dan kami ingin kamu sekolah."

"Oke, tapi dengan syarat."

Gue gak minta hal muluk, gue Cuma minta agar gue gak dikekang, mereka boleh ngelarang gue ngelakuin hal yang menurut mereka gak pantes gue lakuin, tapi gue tetep gak mau kalau harus nurutuin semua kemauan mereka, karena bagaimanapun juga, gue sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa larangan. Gue juga minta agar gue gak diawasin atau diintai selama 24 jam, karena gue sangat membenci hal seperti itu. Gue juga ngelarang mereka buat nganter jemput gue kalau gue mau ke suatu tempat, gue nolak make kendaraan pribadi sendiri karena gue masih di bawah umur. Lupakan mengenai gue yang minjem motor Menma! Itu keadaan darurat!

"Kakak penuhi persyaratan dari kamu, tapi kamu tidak boleh kabur atau pergi dari rumah tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun," gue ngangguk mantep, tapi jari tengah dan telunjuk gue nyilang di belakang badan gue. "Hari kamis nanti Kakak usahakan kamu sudah mulai sekolah, besok kakak akan urus persyaratannya. Sekarang Kakak antar ke kamarmu."

"Dan satu lagi," gue nahan kak Nagato yang akan beranjak dari duduknya. "Saya tetap sebagai Uzumaki."

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasi untuk:**

 **Arevi are vikink, Jasmine Daisyno Yuki, anita indah, askasufa, Guest, Keinarra, MM, Mary Ruka-chan.**


End file.
